


So, sexual behaviour?

by Jettus01



Series: The Marauder's short stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry going through the detention slips, Humor, I had too much fun writing this, M/M, Mentiones of hehe sexual behaviour, Sirius Lives, This is literally just about Wolfstar, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettus01/pseuds/Jettus01
Summary: Harry realizes something about his godfather and old teacher.This is an alternative universe where Sirius didn’t die in OotP, and a few changes here and there from Half-Blood Prince. Harry doesn’t know that Sirius and Remus were, when they were younger, and still is a couple. Until Snape gives him detention and makes him go through all the old detention slips.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter (mentioned), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Marauder's short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	So, sexual behaviour?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up:  
> I haven’t read Order of the Phoenix or Half-Blood Prince in English yet (I’m Norwegian) and I haven’t read the books in a while either (except PoA, read it in English a few days ago, currently reading Goblet of Fire.  
> (Just to be clear, I have read all the books in Norwegian.)  
> (Also, did Snape just watch Harry write down what his dad, godfather, old teacher and that rat did during the actual detention? Bruh, I’m gonna give him something to do, that’s just creepy)

_** This was based on a picture where it said:  ** _

_** Imagine, if you will...  ** _

_** The scene where Snape gives Harry detention and he has to go through all the old detention slips and see all the stupid shit James and Sirius did... and among all those ridiculous pranks and stupid stunts they pulled together, there is a bunch of "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, caught snogging in the broom closet" "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin caught naked behind the greenhouse" "Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, caught participating in sexual behaviour in the trophy room while in detention for snogging in the broom closet" ** _

_** This is what I need in my life. ** _

_ (Same here, mate) _

Harry had deep regrets about what he did. Draco might be a prick, but had he known what the spell did (Or you know, ~~read properly at how it works~~ ), he would’ve never done that. And now he’d miss the quidditch match! Ginny will hopefully handle this. Harry trusts her, and no, it’s not just because he likes her. He walked with a guilty look on his face to Filch’s office. 

Snape met him there. “Potter, you will go through the old detention files. I’m sure you’ll find some familiar names.” He said and pointed out where he could find the files. Snape sat by a desk to grade a bunch of tests and Harry sat down to do the heavy job.

Harry didn’t know how he felt when he read their names, it felt weird. It hurt seeing his father's name, and to think he almost lost Sirius last year… Yeah, Harry didn’t like to think about that and was grateful for that Remus got to Sirius before The Veil got him.

He started to read,

**Student(s): James Potter and Sirius Black**

**Why: Cast an illegal hex upon Bertram Aubrey to swell his head to twice normal size**

**Punishment: One week of detention**

**Student(s): James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew**

**Why: Dunking the whole Slytherin house in green slime on the way out of their common room.**

**Punishment: Double detention**

**Student(s): James Potter**

**Why: Yelling at and hexing Severus Snape for unnamed reasons.**

**Punishment:** ~~**3 days of detention**~~ **Since Mr Potter explained why he did it during the first detention, was his punishment cut short.**

Harry wondered what the unnamed reason was. He found the best of the reasons why The Marauders got detentions almost every day. By this point, he was almost surprised they let Remus teach there as he seemed like a bit of a troublemaker as a student. 

Moving forward everything seemed completely normal and funny to him. Up until he came across a few that made him bright red. This was not what he expected.

**Student(s): Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**

**Why: Caught snogging in the broom closet.**

**Punishment: Detention, cleaning in the trophy room**

**Student(s): Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**

**Why: Caught naked behind the greenhouse.**

**Punishment: Double detention**

**Student(s): Sirius Black and Remus Lupin**

**Why: Caught participating in sexual behaviour in the trophy room while in detention for snogging in the broom closet.**

**Punishment: Double detention EITHER SEPARATED OR WITH A PROFESSOR THERE AT ALL TIMES**

Harry made a squeaky surprised noise and Snape looked up. Sirius and Remus were caught doing _WHAT_?!

When Harry and the others came to Grimmauld place 12 for the summer, he realized all the little things he hadn’t seen before about Sirius and Remus. The way they behaved around each other and the longing gazes. The flirty smiles and the hugs that lasted a bit longer than most.

As they sat by the table for dinner, the grown-ups asked about school. “Snape gave Harry detention at the worst possible time,” Ron said. “Yeah, but it was totally worth it.” Harry butted in. “How? You missed the Quidditch match.” Ginny stated. “For punishment, I had to go through the old detention slips in Filch’s office.” He laughed for himself. Fred looked at him. “Did you read any of ours?” He asked. “Sadly no, they were too recent. However, I gotta ask. What unnamed reason made my dad want to yell at and hex Snape when you were younger?” He asked, holding in the question he had about Sirius and Remus’s sexcapades. Sirius smiled. “Snape had said something horrible to your mum calling her… the worst thing you could say to a muggleborn, she came to the Gryffindor common room crying after and she told us what had happened. Before Remus and I could even react, your father was already out, ready to kick Snivellus’s butt. When he came back he said he got detention but it was totally worth it. That's the start of Lilly falling for James." Sirius responded. Harry smiled. "That's nice…Oh, and also there was a few that surprised me…but I'm not sure if it's good to bring up at dinner." He said, smirking. "Harry, you can't just say that, and expect us to just let it go!" Fred said. "Yeah, tell us!" George continued. Harry laughed. "You sure? It was… let just say, not family-friendly." The others' eyes widened. Remus and Sirius gave each other a look. Ginny looked first between the two grown-ups, before looking at her boyfriend. “As the youngest, I demand you tell us.” She said. Harry laughed. “Okay… so, someone was apparently caught snogging in a broom closet.” He said casually. Sirius and Remus sunk into their chairs. “That’s not that bad,” Hermione said. “Yeah, but it gets better. The same couple got caught naked behind the greenhouse!” Harry said, smirking, knowing damn well the couple was in the room. Sirius and Remus turned Gryffindor red in their faces. The others burst out laughing. “Bloody hell, who would try to get it on behind the greenhouse?” Ron said in-between laughs. “Oh, that’s not even the worse one. That same couple? During their detention for getting caught snogging in the broom closet, got caught and I quote ‘participating in sexual behaviour in the trophy room’” Harry said, not being able to hold back his laughter this time. He viewed his old DADA teacher who hid his face in his hands, then he glanced at his godfather who was pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, who was this?” George said and Harry looked over at him... “We have to know.” Fred continued. Harry smirked before redirecting his eyes back to the targets. “Hey Sirius, Remus.” The two adults with flushed faces looked at Harry. “So… sexual behaviour?” He asked and everyone realized what he meant before the shouting and the laughter came back. “NO WAY!” Ginny said whilst laughing. “BLOODY HELL, I DIDN’T EXPECT THAT.” Ron couldn’t stop laughing. When everyone calmed down, Remus was hiding his face again. “Shut up…” He mumbled. Sirius chuckled. “Ah, the good old days. We did have quite the… what’s the word?” He wondered. “Sexcapade,” Harry said without questioning as a joke. “Hey, at least we loved and still love each other,” Sirius said with a smirk. “Isn’t that right, moonpie?” He smiled at his lover. “If we keep this conversation going, you will not have a ‘moonpie’ by tomorrow,” Remus said seriously and looked Sirius dead in the eye. 

Let’s just say, despite the weird and funny conversation, it was a pretty great day.


End file.
